Lucy's Crazy Adventures!
by Amethyst1998
Summary: These are serverl adventures Lucy will have with Gray, Natsu, and Loke/Leo. They meet a new dragonslayer (my OC) Lucy will have relationships with Loke. What adventures are in stored for Lucy? Join them in Fairy Tail to find out more! rated T for strong words and for some other things not for kids!
1. Chapter 1 - Lucy's normal day

Oh, hello. This story is about Loke/Lucy shipping mostly. My OC is called Shade, she will be a blonde girl, just a little shorter then Lucy. Enjoy. this is my first story, anything i could improve on would help me for the next chapter!

Chapter 1

Lucy sat at the bar inside her guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting again. This was nothing new to anyone, but got pretty annoying for herself, but hey this was her new life she had. Sure they could be annoying but they all were like a true family to her. The rest of the guild members didn't pay attention and were busy looking at jobs or chatting with friends. She smiled as Mirajane placed a glass of water by her. After thanking Mirajane, Lucy turned around on her seat to face the fight. She nearly choked on some water as she noticed Ezra was stomping toward the two mages.

'Oh god. Erza is going to murder them' Lucy thought as she watched in fear for her fellow teammates

"Both of you. Shut up." Erza said stopping beside the duo, a dark aura surrounded her.

"This pervert started it!" Natsu growled. "Not my fault he was wrong in a bet we made."

"Shut up moron! You know I won the bet!" Gray snapped at Natsu, and they began arguing once again. Erza cracked her knuckles as a warning for them to knock it off. Sadly the Ice and Fire mage were too deep in their argument to notice Erza slowly coming toward them.

All guild members winced as they heard the screams of Natsu and Gray being beaten up by Erza. The two wizards laid on the ground, too scared to move from the spot they were beaten at; they both slowly got up as Ezra began dusting her hands.

"It was a nice day today. Until you both started fighting. Now then. Tell me about this bet that caused this." Ezra said glaring at the boys, they both nodded slowly as they began explaining what bet they both made.

"W-well the bet was to see how long we both could go without destroying some buildings..." Gray said glaring at Natsu, who returned the glare.

"Ya, Mr. Shirtless here destroyed a park." Natsu said growling at Gray.

"Dragon-breathe here set a forest on fire, something I had to clean up!" Gray snapped, not noticing he was only in his boxers.

"ummm... Gray your clothes..." Lucy said looking away from the ice mage as he reacted shocked, he didnt notice he striped.

"Lucy, you were there. Who won the bet?" Erza asked annoyed, the only way to end this was to find the truth out.

"Uh... well... funny thing was, both of those things happened at the same time... So im guessing the bet was a tie...?" Lucy said as the two mages eyes widened.

"WHHHHAAAT?!" Both mages said in unison.

"There you have it. Now stop fighting or I may remind the master for the S-rank mission you all took, and also suggest 'That'.

Gray and Natsu threw a arm around each other a pretended to be old buddies.

"Hey old pal, wanna get a bit to eat?" Natsu said fake laughing.

"Why sure buddy!" Gray said as he had a fake smile.

"Ah good. Now behave." Erza said returning to her seat and began reading a job request.

"Princess!" a voice sang to Lucy, she looked around the room until she saw a boy with orange hair and glasses, wearing a green jacket with fur near the hood, with a orange shirt underneath it and wore dark blue jeans.

"Loke? What are you doing here?" Lucy asks setting her glass of water down beside her.

"Im still part of the guild Lucy. Hey! I know, lets go on a mission together? We could as Natsu and Gray to come along too~ unless... you think it would be better with just the two of us alone on a mission." he smirked, but looked around as Lucy had already left to find the two mages.

Some time later...

Loke sat on the chair by the bar waiting for Lucy to come back. Thinking now he should had followed her. He knew Lucy was strong to take care of herself, but he loved her, and couldnt help but worry.

A girl with light blonde hair entering the guild. Her hair was so light a blonde, it made look like she almost had white hair. Her purple eyes laid on Loke as she began walking toward him. She wore a mini black mini jacket with long sleeves, a pureple t-shirt with a heart on it underneath. She also wore dark blue jeans with a blue mini skirt on top and a loose belt across the skirt.

"Loke, i need your help with something." The girl said walking toward him.

Loke only looked at her and a surprised expression come to his face. "Shade? what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2 - New Mission, old friend?

_Okay, so I'm sorry about this being 2 days late. I do have tests, but if there are any improvements please tell me._

Lucy's POV

Ive been searching everywhere for those morons. At least Loke isn't following me.

Lucy stops as she hears arguing that could only come from Natsu and Gray

"No Erza to protect you flame brain!" Gray growled

"Wanna say that again icy wimp!?" Natsu yelled.

Both wizards began attacking each other with punches and kicks.

"Knock it off!" I yelled at the two. No luck, they weren't listening.

"Free food for the first one to get back to the guild!" I said seeing this wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh God! Ezra is coming and so looks beyond Pissed!" I said acting scared. Yup that got their attention. Both boys froze in place, it didnt even look like they were breathing.

"Crap! I dont see her!" Natsu said hiding behind a tree looking around while he trembled.

"Lucy! You need to help us. Come with us so Erza knows we werent fighting!" Gray said behind a bush.

"Well i dont know... You both having being fighting so much lately..." I said beginning to turn and walk away.

"Lucy! PLEASE!" they both yelled in unison.

"Alright! No need to yell..." I watched as the two mages began walking quickly back toward the guild. I followed right behind. They didnt even bother to ask if Erza was here or not.

===============================guild=======================================

Loke's POV

"Shade? What brings you here?" Loke asked, watching as the blond girl sat beside him.

"Well... You remeber those bandits who tried robbing my family last time..." Shade said looking a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, those bandits almost tore your mansion down." Loke said leaning back on the table.

"Their back... They havent tired attacking my family, but I've seen them look at my little brothers and sisters while we are on walks." Shade said, she looked pretty annoyed. "I came here to ask you, if you could get a team and guard the house until the gang is caught?" Shade said giving Loke a mission.

"Well, I'll do it for a kiss first." He replied.

Shade was a girl he tried hitting on in the past. He simply got ignored the whole time, or Shade didnt notices his hints about him trying to show her his 'love'. (which wasnt a true feeling.)

Shade stared at Loke blankly. "So will you take the job or not?" Shade said ignoring his last comment.

"Yes we'll take the job." He replied a little disappointed about not getting a kiss.

"Okay get your team and show them to my mansion's location." Shade said walking off.

Shade walked past Lucy and the other two as the left/entered the building. Lucy stopped and looked at the blond girl walking away from the guild.

'That girl looked like someone i knew a long time ago...' Lucy thought as she slowly began searching her memorys, only to be yelled at by Natsu and Gray.

"YOU LIED" They shouted at Lucy.

"Ezra hasn't even left the guild yet!" Gray said yelling with rage.

"You tricked us! I was going to kick this wimps butt until you stopped us!" Natsu stomped his foot.

"Kick my butt? It was the other way around Lizard boy!" Gray shouted.

"Your dead!" Natsu then tackled Gray and fighting began.

Loke watched as the fighting began spreading around the place. 'Well Erza is too focused on that Mission to pay attention, her cake is helping out too.' He thought then smilied as he saw Lucy and walked to her.

"I got a mission for us princess!" Loke said in a slight bow as he handed Lucy the paper with the details on it.

"This is a protection mission right? So we juts have to capture the bandits and its solved, seems simple enough." Lucy said smiling, she looked over to the fights and watched Natsu and Gray. She suddenly turned white as she saw something scary about to happen.

"Lucy dear, whats wrong?" He asked, Lucy only pointed to were Erza was sitting and turned white also.

Natsu and Gray were fighting close to Erza. Luckily she didnt pay attention to them. She took a scoop of some her cake and began to eat it. When suddenly Natsu was thrown ontop of the remaining part of the cake. Ezra, not knowing this, was about to scoop another pieice when she heard a 'ow' where her cake shouldve been.

"Oh Crap..." Everyone but Erza said.

"Hey Ezra, look at the time. I should really get going on a mission... Bye!" Natsu said quickly getting up and started to run but a hand grabbed his scarf, making him run in place.

"Natsu...your dead." Erza said darkly. She then began to beat Natsu up. All the guild members winced at each punch.

"Aye! whats going on here?" Happy flew in and landed on my shoulder.

"Natsu fell on Erza's cake." Lucy looked at Loke, as the cat sat on his shoulder. "Where were you?"

"thats not good... Aye, i was playing with Wendy." Happy said wincing as he heard Natsu scream.

"Loke, please can you break this up? Gramps is out for a retreat with other guildmasters." Lucy said giving me the puppy eyes.

"I...I..." I was really at a lose of words, I cant resist Lucy, those eyes make her too darn cute, but if I do step in, Ill nearly get killed again... "I'll Stopped the fight." I finally said. What. What?! Did I just agree to my death?!

"Oh thank you Loke!" Lucy said beginning to push me toward the madden Erza. Happy flew onto her shoulder as she backed away. "I'll always remeber you!" she said sweetly.

"Aye! i hope you have fish at your funeral."

'What?! They arent helping!' I thought. " Erza, calm down..." My voice trembled a bit as Erza's eyes laid on me. Pure anger dwelled within them.

"Want to die too...?" Erza replied in a demonic tone. She held a bloody Natsu who just passed out.

"I-I...We... Need Natsu for a-a new mission." My voice sounded so weak.

"...Very well here." Erza threw Natsu at Loke making Loke fall as Natsu landed on his back. "I am going on a solo mission. Lucy, make sure they dont get into trouble." Erza said walking out of the building with her cart of many supplies.

Everone was quiet. Erza calmed down like that and left?

"Natsu you okay?" Lucy said helping him up.

"Way to go Hot Head" Gray said glaring at Natsu.

"Well im fine, no need to ask." I said slowly standing up and popped my back then dusted myself off.

"Sorry Loke..." Lucy said as she handed the mission to gray.

"Protection mission...? Too easy." Gray said as he sat down. Natsu, fully recovered, snatched the paper and began reading it.

"Im all fired up! This mission is a piece of-" Natsu didnt dare say the last part as he handed the paper back to Lucy.

"Aye! Looks like Erza went on a solo mission." Happy said sitting on Natsu's shoulder.

"Well its not that easy." I replied. "I've dealt with these before, they put up a challenge."

"Lets all agree to meet outside of town okay? Loke said the location is in the forest area." Lucy said as she began walking off with Loke following her.

=========================The Next Day======================================

"Natsu is late..." Gray said impanteinly.

"This is going to make us look bad..." Loke replied.

"There he is!" Lucy pointed toward the pink haired mage running toward them.

"S...Sorry..." he panted caughting his breathe.

"we were eating breakfest Aye!" Happy said flying above the drangonslayer.

"When dont you eat...?" Loke said as he began walking toward the mission's location.

"The clients name is Shade Alexander, she has 3 brothers and 1 younger sister." Lucy said reading a small detail in the mission. 'Alexander...? Shade Alexander... The name sounds so familiar. i cant remember why...' Lucy began to get lost in her thoughts as she was on auto-pilot and continued walking.

"At least we aren't going by car..." Gray said, and Natsu's expression turned into a look of disgust.

"Im glad we didnt go by car." Natsu said snapping back and walked ahead of Gray.

=============================The Mansion=================================

Lucy couldnt figure it out, she snapped out of her small daydream and looked at the mansion.

The mansion's outter color was a light blue, with different decorations surrounding it. Toward the side of the mansion was a path that lead to a cliff, the sign said it was 15 miles away though.

"Lets go!" Natsu ran to the door and began knocking continuesly.

"They got a doorbell dumbass." Gray said, everyone was surprised he hadnt stripped yet, but knew it would happen soon.

"Coming!" A tiny voice said behind the door.

The door opened to show a small girl in a pink flower dress, her light brown hair was tied into small pigtails.

"May I help you...?" She asked shyly.

Lucy walked forward and kneeled down. "Is Shade Alexander here?" She asked sweetly.

"You mean Big Sis right? She's in her room with Icy. Ummm... Please come in...?" She asked opeing the door a little wider for them to enter.

The mansion was bigger then what it looked like from the outside! with a lavender carpet and the walls a white color. Staris lead to the 2nd floor.

"Alice!" Another voice yelled. A young boy, half as tall as natsu ran up to the young girl. he was wearing a black shirt with a red sleeveless jacket, and black jeans, with black and red boots.

"Alice, do you know where Tim is?" The boy asked the girl.

"Um... i think he is with Icy..." Alice said pointing at the stairs, meaning he was on the second floor.

"Thanks, also, who are these people, and why is one shirtless!" The boy said looking scared at Gray, along with Alice.

"Oh crap!" Gray said quickly grabbing his shirt and putting it back on.

"Pervert." Natsu whispered.

"Moron." Gray whispered back.

"Anyway, im Mark and this is my little sister Alice." Mark said gesturing toward his sister who gave a small wave.

"Slowpoke cant catch me!" A new voice teased. A boy with dark blonde hair stood at the top of the stairs with a big grin on his face.

"TIM! your dead! You ate the last slice of pizza!" Mark said running up the stairs and began chasing Tim.

"This looks familiar..." Gary said scratching his head.

"It does, where have I seen that..." Natsu crossed his arms looking up.

"Their like mini versions of you two" Loke said stepping inside the house.

"I'll get Shade." Alice said running up the stairs. She stopped at the top and said, "Wait in the living room, its the room to the left!" Alice then disppeared down a hallway.

"Come back here!" Tim roared as he chased Mark. Both ran down the stairs and into the living room, not noticing the wizards they began fighting.

"Idiot!" yelled Mark.

"Fatty!" Tim yelled back.

"Should we stopped them?" Lucy said as she and Loke gained sweat drops.

"You show him Mark!" Natsu cheered.

"Keep going Tim! Thats the way!" Gray cheered also.

The brothers continued fighting, with Gray and Natsu encouraging them. They didnt notice Shade walking down the stairs with Alice.

"Just what's going on here!?" Shade shouted making the two brothers stop fighting. "Why were you encouraging them!?" Shade yelled at Natsu and Gray

"Sorry..." All 4 of the boys said together.

"Whatever, at least you didnt make a mess." Shade sighed then looked at Lucy and Loke. "Lucy? Is that you?" She slowly walked over to the blond wizard.

"Im sorry I dont remeber you, but the name rings a bell." Lucy said sadly.

"I dont blame you, we use to play together a lot when we were little kids around the age of 4!" Shade began to chuckle.

"Really?!" Lucy stood up in shock. No wonder she didnt remeber, most of her childhood memories were blurry, or they were mostly of her spending time with mother and...him.

"We played until we both were 6 years old. That was when... I disappeared..." Shade said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked a little concerened about her long lost childhood friend.

"Well... The thing was, people tried to kidnap me to steal my familys fortune. It didnt go well and i got seperated form my family, the kidnappers were caught though. I wandered in the woods for a few days until Kristeen took me in, and educated me." Shade explained.

"And people want to try to kidnap someone else right?" Loke said moving his glasses up.

"Yes, which is why I needed you to bring a big enough group. So you could buddy up with my brothers and sisters." Shade said.

"I call Tim!" Gray said, grabbing the boys hand.

"I got Mark!" Natsu grinned picking up Mark and putting him on his shoulder."

"So Lucy and Loke you both will watch over Alice and me. Our rooms can have about 4 people sleeping in them so no worries." Shade smilied

"I hope we arent a burden..." Alice said from behind Shade.

"Not at all!" Lucy said smiling.

"Hey Shade, wheres Noah?" Loke said looking around the room.

"Truthfully i havent seen him lately. He studies too much and worries about taking over the business." Shade said. "Anyway lets so them to our rooms." Shade got Alice's hand and walked up the stairs with everyone following her. Each Alexander when into their room; Shade and Alice shared a room, and Tim and Mark shared their room.

"Holy crap!" Natsu yelled. "Is that a baby Dragon!?" a expression of shock filled his face.

The dragon was a crystal blue color, tiny wings, small claws and a small body.

"Dont wake Icy up." Tim whispered.

"Icy belongs to Alice, she found him as a egg in the forest while she was lost." Mark said.

"Worry about it in the morning." Gray said going to his bed, as the brothers went to theirs.

"Aye, Natsu, come on lets sleep." Happy floated to the last empty bed and laid on his back on the pillow.

"Why does she have a dragon... Is it fake?" Natsu said staring at it sleep.

happy: "Aye! Whats going to happen next!"

Amethyst: "Loke kissing Lucy."

Happy: " well thats obivious because they 'liiiiiiike' each other."

Amethyst: "darn right."

Happy: "Hoped you enjoyed, third chapter coming in 2 days!"


	3. Chapter 3 - The attack

**Please forgive me, writing in POV is a little hard and I tend to forget im writing in that persons view point. I'll try harder. Also, sorry for this being late….**

Lucy's POV

i could feel the sun rays hit my face in the morning. I just turned the other way.

"Princess, get up." A voice said.

"…Tired…." Was all I could say, I then felt a hand pet my head.

"Princess ill kiss you and that will make you feel much better!" The voice said again.

"Im up loke!" I yelled. "God. What a nice way to say good morning..." I muttered.

"Im sorry princess, ill make sure to give you a kiss next time." Loke winked as he began to leave the room. "Ill be with Grey and Natsu if you need me. Im sure Alice and Shade are still asleep." Loke pointed to the beds with sleepy people on them.

"Hurry up and get out so i can change!" I growled, throwing my pillow at Loke's face.

BAM. The Pillow stayed on his face for a while before falling to the ground.

"You throw like a girl." Loke teased, he adjusted his glasses and left.

"... What the hell?!" Shade jolted up from her bed, fear was on her face as she looked over to Alice.

"Something wrong Shade?" I asked worried. It seem like something had happened. maybe a nightmare?

"I uh... Nightmare!" Shade laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh okay... Well we should get changed." I said standing up and streching. Shade pointed to where the bathroom was and I entered it first.

"Shade...?" A sleep voice said.

"Yes Alice?" Shade said walking over to her younger sister.

"Will the mages protect us or will they ruin the house?" Alice said rubbing her eyes.

"Probably both!" Shade laughed.

Loke's POV

Upon entering the boys room i saw Natsu snoring loudly on his bed, Grey snored just as loud.

'_Wait... Didnt Natsu and Grey say they would be in charge of the two brothers? Their beds are empty."_ I thought worried as he walked over to Natsu.

"Natsu wake up!" I yelled. I knew better then to shake him. Natsu punched and kicked people, and bit sometimes.

No response. Natsu just turned the other way and began to drool.

"DINNER TIME!" I yelled loudly, practically in Natsu's ear.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Did we miss lunch and breakfest! CRAP!" Natsu sat up starting to run for the door only to have Loke stand in the way.

"STOP!" I held my hand out and Natsu slid to a hault infront of me.

"Move Loke! Im hungry!" Natsu growled.

"Breakfest is in 30 minutes. Also. Where did the boys go?!" I crossed my arms glaring at Natsu. He was going to ruin the mission for his dear Lucy!

"Huh... Their in thei- What the! Where did they go!?" Natsu yelled running over to the boy's empty beds.

"...Both of you shut up... I cant sleep." Grey muttered as he shoved his head under the pillow to try and block the sounds.

"Get your perverted ass out of bed!" Natsu literally flipped Grey's bed, making Grey hit the wall while the bed flipped onto the ground.

"Your dead dumbass!" Grey said recovering from the 'bed flip' and rammed heads with Natsu. "Give me one good Damn reason for that!" Grey growled.

"The boys are missing! God! Your head is completely filled with ice. Ice block head!" Natsu snapped.

"Missing?!" Grey said shocked.

"Yes, we need to find them or Lucy will be in trouble. Plus.. Shade is like Erza! I dont want to die! I still need to go out with Lucy!" I said trembling.

"Like Erza?" The two mages said in unison.

"Shade doesnt know how to use magic, so she took up fighting. She does one hell of a job of it. Course, my fighting skills are superior." I smirked at the last part of what i said. "Seriously, lets find the kids!"

"Lets use Icy!" Natsu said.

"Aye, Icy left with the boys about an hour ago." Happy said sitting on the window.

"YOUR NOW TELLING US THIS?" Everyone screamed making Happy cover his ears.

"Aye, im sorry! Its just that I forgot! The boys are playing near the cliff with Icy." Happy said flying toward the group.

"Lets go then!" Grey said running out the door followed by Natsu and I.

Lucy's POV

"This place reminds me of home... by the way, Shade where are your parents?" I asked curiously.

"Their out of town, their traveling around to check the companys." Shade said sitting on Alice's bed brushing her hair.

"I miss mommy, but im glad you asked the wizards to help!" Alice smiled. Her smilied disappeared when a growling appeared out of her stomach. "I guess im hungry..."

"Lets go eat then!" I said walking out of the room and wait for Alice and Shade.

Loke's Pov

"There...you boys...are!" Loke said gasping for air, as he ran toward them.

"Found...them..." Natsu said falling to the ground.

"I've... never seen... So many Stairs... in my life!" Grey said bending down.

"Those stairs are nothing!" Mark giggled.

"Well Icy did fly us here Mark." Tim said as he held the small blue dragon.

"What the! Why does he have a dragon?!" Grey and I shouted.

"I want to know that as well. Shade's the only one who knows apprently." Natsu muttered.

"Boss look! The two brothers are just playing..." A voice rang out.

As soon as everyone heard it, they formed a triangle, the two young boys inside with the dragon.

"Whose there!" I yelled, they were hidden among the trees...

"Im all fired up for a battle! show yourselves!" Natsu roared, breathing fire.

"Getting so worked up over some voices? your sure you both arent going insane...?" the voice said.

"Come out here now!" Grey yelled.

"Alright... Ill turn myself in..." The voice said sadly and a strange man walked toward them. The man wore a lavander shirt and brown shorts with red spiky hair, he also had orange eyes. "Just kidding." He smirked.

The man soon attacked. "Earthern Spikes!" He yelled as spikes began shooting out of the ground where the group was.

"Thats playing dirty!" Natsu growled jumping away from the spike only to jump into one.

"Get the kids out of here! Their in danger!" I yelled grabbing Mark and began running toward the path that lead to the house.

"Nope. Sorry, i need the kids and the lizard." The man chuckled darkly.

"Happy! take Tim and go!" Grey yelled.

"Aye! be careful!" Happy said grabbing Tim with his tail and flying away back to the house.

"...Crap... Well i suppose one will do for now. Earthern wall!" He summoned a wall made of dirt and blocked Loke's escape.

"The hell you want with these kids?!" I said putting Mark behind me as i backed away from the man slowly.

"Well kids can get me money. Earthern Hand!" He shouted as a hand made of mud grabbed Loke and threw him at Natsu and Grey. "Bring me the kid." The man said and the hand obeyed.

"Natsu! Grey! Loke!" Mark shouted as the hand grabbed him and streched to the man.

I yelled as i was thrown. Natsu jumped up and caught me.

"You okay Loke?" Natsu said. "Because im not."

"Ill be leaving now." The man said as the hand released the boy into the mans hands. "Follow and this kid wont see the next morning." He laughed evil, as he disappeared into the woods behind him.

"Crap..." Grey growled.

"This is our fault..." Natsu yelled punching a spike and breaking it in half.

"No one is to be blamed..." Loke said putting his hand on Natsu back.

Soon they heard a loud explosion at the mansion.

"Lucy!" they all yelled as they ran down the many stairs.

Lucy's POV

I felt light headed... This little girl just attacked us for no reason...

"What... Do you want...?" I said through gasps.

"I want the girl behind Shade." The small girl replied.

"Your just a child! We dont want to hurt you!" Shade yelled.

Indeed it was true, their enemy was a girl half the size of lucy. She had long pure black hair with red eyes, wearing a white button up vest and a pink skirt with black leggings.

"Age doesnt matter! Triple Explosion!" She yelled causing three explosions around Lucy.

I screamed out in pain. "Fine... Ill fight... Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I yelled.

"Is time for punishment princess?" Virgo said appearing.

"NO! Virgo, that girl attacked us." I pointed to the child. Virgo only stared in shock.

"Princess... I dont see how this child did that, but if you say she attacked then I believe you." Virgo said staring at the girl.

"Shade im scared..." Alice said hugging Shade while crying.

"Its okay. Lucy will protect us..." Shade said with anger. '_I cant show my magic... I have to trust in the fairy tail wizards.'_ Shade thought as the battle between the young girl and Virgo started.

"Fake explosion!" The girl screamed after a while, then smoke popped out of no where infront of Shade and Alice.

"Shade! Alice! Where did you both go!?" I yelled through the smoke.

"Princess! This was a smokescreen, Shade and Alice arent here! They must have ran away." Virgo said popping out of the grounf beside Lucy.

"Oh... Thats good..." I said, the dizzyness returned. "Gate close..." I muttered as Virgo disappeared. I have to find Shade and Alice, That was the only thing on my mind.

"...Why is everything spinning...?" I said exhausted and collpased onto the floor. The explosions had done more damage then she thought.

The last thing i remember was hearing familiar voices shouting and figures running toward me as i passed out.

Loke's POV

"Over there! Wait... Thats Lucy! Dammit!" I screamed running to Lucy. I was tired, the fight was short but still painful.

"What happened here?! It looks like there was a small bombing here!" Grey said looking at the remains of the living room. Black marks decorated the white walls while smoke lingered on the floor.

"They attacked us we, when we least expected it. Lucy looks like she went through hell..." Natsu said clenching his fists.

"This wouldnt have happened if I just stayed with her..." I said on the verge of crying, no one hurts his beloved and gets away with it.

"Calm down Loke. We need to take her to Shade's room so she can rest up." Grey said as I picked Lucy up bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

"Wait where is Shade and Alice?! HAPPY!? Where are you buddy?!" Natsu yelled looking around the house, he smiled when he saw a familiar shape flying toward him.

"Im over here! Aye!" Happys voice rang out as he flew down with Tim.

"Where is everyone... Icy?! Where's Icy!?" Tim said crying.

In the distance he heard a small roar and began running toward it, Icy was flying toward the house.

"ICY! What happened!?" Tim said hugging the small dragon.

"Icy escaped while spikes shot out of the ground... Icy is sorry..." The dragon said looking down.

"Its fine. You both are safe, lets go check on Lucy though." Natsu said grabbing Tim and carrying him up the stairs.


End file.
